Nach dem Fest
by QuieroLaAventura
Summary: Nach dem Fest am Ende treffen sich die Freunde noch einmal. (Kou / Asuka)


**Nach dem Fest ...**

Nach dem Halloweenfest und dem Konzert von Spika trafen sich Kou, Asuka und die restlichen Mitglieder von XRC noch einmal, um die Lage zu besprechen. Sie standen in einer abgelegenen Ecke eines kleinen Parks unter Bäumen, von denen im leichten Wind langsam die letzten Blätter zu Boden schwebten. Shio meinte nachdenklich: „Alles scheint wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Ich habe nichts Verdächtiges mehr gesehen." Mitsuki nickte. „Wir sind das Gebiet abgegangen und alles ist ruhig und friedlich." „So haben wir es auch wahrgenommen", berichtete Yuuki: „Ich war ja deinetwegen", er schaute mürrisch zu Sora, „gezwungen, kreuz und quer übers Fest zu laufen, um meine Familie zu finden." Sora grinste spitzbübisch: „Sei nicht so empfindlich! Es ist doch schön, dass ihr euch jetzt besser vertragt."

Asuka, Mitsuki und Rion lachten auf, Shio hingegen lächelte nur leicht. Kou hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit Yuuki, konnte sich jedoch ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Nach einigen Sekunden kehrte er zum Thema zurück: „Lasst uns noch einen Moment ernst bleiben." Seine Freunde sahen ihn fragend an. „Kurz vor dem Konzert sind ich und Asuka noch einmal Rem begegnet. Sie hat uns zu einem Ort in der Eclipse gebracht, der dem Ort des letzten Kampfes ein wenig glich. Dort hat sie angedeutet, dass es irgendwie vielleicht noch zu mehr Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte …" Asuka ergänzte: „Um genau zu sein, hat sie gesagt, dass wir irgendwann vielleicht erneut Entscheidungen werden treffen müssen. Das heißt nicht, dass es weitere Probleme mit der Eclipse und unserer Welt geben wird, zumindest nicht zwangsläufig …" Mitsuki neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Wir sollten auf jeden Fall wachsam bleiben. Zodiac wird in Zukunft zusammen mit Nemesis und hoffentlich dem Orden alles genaustens beobachten, ohne dabei jedoch zu sehr in Erscheinung zu treten." Sie blickte Asuka an. Diese nickte: „Definitiv! Wir werden vorbereitet sein, sollte noch irgendetwas passieren …"

Yuuki gähnte und meinte: „Dann ist doch alles gut. Sollte einer von euch jemals meine Unterstützung benötigen, so lasst es mich auf jeden Fall wissen." Er gähnte ein weiteres Mal, dann verabschiedete er sich mit einem Winken. Gerade als er einige Meter gegangen war, bog seine Schwester um die Ecke und grüßte ihn freudig. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und meinte: „Komm mit, Vater hat uns zum Essen eingeladen!" Kou grinste nun doch breit, als er sah, wie Yuuki mit seiner Schwester davonging. Nun erklärte Sora, dass sie sich jetzt auf den Nachhauseweg machen müsse. „Es ist schon recht spät, und ich habe mich für morgen mit Chiaki verabredet." „Dann solltest du dich besser bald hinlegen, du hast heute schließlich viel gekämpft und bist dementsprechend erschöpft", lächelte Asuka. Sora nickte und wandte sich noch einmal an Kou: „Danke, dass ich dir und Asuka helfen durfte. Wenn ihr mich braucht, bitte fragt mich erneut, ich helfe gerne." Mit diesen Worten und einem freundlichen Lächeln an all ihre Freunde machte sie sich auf den Weg. Shio wandte sich nun an Mitsuki: „Wenn du heute nichts mehr zu erledigen hast, würde ich dich gern zum Essen einladen. Was sagst du?" Mitsuki lächelte: „Gern!" Sie wandte sich an Asuka, Kou und Rion: „Habt noch einen schönen Abend!" Sie blickte besonders Kou und Asuka an. Shio fügte hinzu: „Ich stehe jederzeit für weitere Spaziergänge in andere Dimensionen zur Verfügung" Er zwinkerte Rion zu und ergänzte: „Super Konzert, danke dafür!", und zu Kou und Asuka gewandt: „Habt es nett, ihr beiden!" Mit diesen Worten gingen er und Mitsuki die Straße hinunter, auf der vor wenigen Stunden der seltsame Junge aufgetaucht war, der sich als der „Twilight-Apostle" herausgestellt hatte.

Asuka hatte sich abgewandt, nachdem Mitsuki und Shio ihr und Kou so offensichtlich ein ganz besonders guten Abend gewünscht hatten. Rion, die dies im Gegensatz zu Kou sah, bemerkte auch Asukas leicht gerötete Wangen. Sie lächelte verstohlen. Asuka hatte gerade eine Vermutung bestätigt, die Rion schon eine Weile gehabt hatte. Diese beiden empfanden mehr füreinander, als sie vielleicht zugeben wollten. Möglicherweise trauten sie sich einfach nicht, in jedem Fall musste sie versuchen, ihnen zu helfen. Nur wie das vonstatten gehen sollte, war ihr nicht ganz klar.

Kurz darauf sagte Asuka: „Ich mache mich dann auch auf den Weg. Gute Nacht, Tokisaka! Gute Nacht, Rion!" Kou lächelte sie an: „Gute Nacht, Asuka!" Rion schüttelte den Kopf: „Warte kurz, ich …" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment bog Ryouta um die nächste Ecke und rief laut: „Kou, Hiiragi, Kugayama!" Alle starrten ihn an, während er näher kam. Als er schließlich vor Rion stand, sagte er: „Ich weiß, dass wir uns eigentlich kaum kennen, doch ich bewundere dich sehr! Du bist nett, singst herrlich und siehst umwerfend gut aus. Hättest du Lust, mit mir etwas spazieren zu gehen?" Ein bisschen überwältigt von seiner eigenen Courage errötete er leicht. Rion sah ihn überrascht an. Sie hatte viele Verehrer – wenigstens die Kunstfigur Rion hatte die. Einige davon machten einen netten Eindruck, viele wirkten langweilig. Im Großen und Ganzen waren diese Otaku vor allem eine Masse von Menschen, denen sie gefallen musste. Ryouta dagegen war ein Schulkamerad und unterschied sich schon damit von den zahllosen Männern in ihrem Publikum, die sie anschwärmten. Er strahlte sie so vertrauensvoll an, hatte ein so lustiges und freundliches Gesicht. Sollte sie mit ihm gehen? Ein Idol sollte seine Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich nicht einem bestimmten Jungen schenken. Die übrigen Fans könnten den Eindruck bekommen, sie sei vergeben. Rion zögerte. Dann dachte sie an die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages und die der vergangenen Wochen. Vielleicht durfte auch ein Idol einmal an etwas anderes oder sogar an sich selbst denken? Sie nickte und griff nach Ryoutas Hand. Dann wandte sie sich noch einmal Kou und Asuka zu und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Auch Ryouta winkte den beiden zu, und dann waren Kou und Asuka allein.

Inzwischen waren die meisten Besucher des Fests nach Hause gegangen, es war still geworden. Kou fühlte sich auf einmal merkwürdig nervös. Er sah zu Asuka, die sich von ihm abgewandt hatte. „Wie schon gesagt, gute Nacht!", murmelte sie und schickte sich an loszugehen. „Hey, Asuka …", rief Kou mit gedämpfter Stimme. Sie hielt inne, drehte sich aber nicht zurück. „Ja?", fragte sie leise. Kou trat auf sie zu. „Asuka …!" Er zögerte, was sollte das hier eigentlich werden? _Wollte er ihr etwa …_ Er stoppte in seinem Gedankengang. Auf einmal hörte er seinen Namen. War das Asuka, die gesprochen hatte? „Bitte sag noch einmal meinen Vornamen!" Er flüsterte diese Bitte sehr leise und fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt hatte hören können.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen sich keiner der beiden rührte. Schließlich jedoch drehte sich Asuka um und sah ihm in die Augen: „Warum?", fragte sie. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er wusste selbst nicht, was, also schloss er ihn wieder. Wieder vergingen einige Augenblicke, dann flüsterte er: „Bitte!" Sie schwieg. Plötzlich griff er nach ihren Händen. Er wusste nicht, woher er auf einmal den Mut nahm, so etwas zu tun, doch ganz plötzlich fühlte er sich stark. Er wollte heute Nacht wissen, ob die Idee, die sich gerade in seinem Kopf formte, greifbar werden würde oder nur ein schnell vergehender Hauch war. Deshalb streichelte er ihr nun vorsichtig über den Handrücken und murmelte: „Bitte, Asuka!"

Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an und schien sich selbst zu fragen, was sie nun tun sollte. „Okay, Tokisaka …" Sie sah ihm in die Augen.

„_Kou …!"_

Sein Herzschlag war schon bei ihrem „Okay" schneller geworden, doch als sie dann tatsächlich seinen Vornamen ausgesprochen hatte, breitete sich auf einmal ein immenses Glücksgefühl in seinem Inneren aus. Er hatte etwas Vergleichbares noch nie empfunden. Was war das für ein Gefühl? Warum war es ihm so wichtig, dass gerade dieses Mädchen ihn nicht, wie die meisten anderen, lediglich beim Nachnamen nannte. Seine Hände, die noch immer ihre hielten, schienen zu glühen. Seltsamerweise schien auch Asukas Blut schneller zu fließen – ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet.

„_Asuka!"_

Er hauchte ihren Namen. Einem Instinkt folgend näherte er sein Gesicht dem ihren; er wusste gar nicht genau, was er vorhatte, doch klar denken konnte er im Moment ohnehin nicht. Er spürte ihren Atem an seiner Wange. Weiter seinem Instinkt folgend, näherte er sich noch ein wenig mehr und küsste Asuka schließlich zart auf den Mund.

Auch wenn es ihm wie eine Ewigkeit schien, waren in Wirklichkeit doch nur wenige Sekunden vergangen. Nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, entschuldigte sich Kou sofort: „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen!" Asuka sah ihn mit großen Augen an, ihre Wangen hatten nun einen tieferen Rotton angenommen. „Ich … ", fing sie an und schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. „Bitte verzeih mir, ich …", wiederholte Kou verwirrt und versuchte krampfhaft, die aufdringlichen Empfindungen, die ‚mehr' schrien, in die Schranken zu weisen. Denn eines war ihm jetzt absolut klar: Er hatte sich in Asuka verliebt!

Sie atmete tief durch und fragte dann ruhig und wieder mit vollem Selbstvertrauen: „Warum hast du mich eben gerade geküsst?" Sie musterte ihn abwartend. Kou rang um Fassung; dann beschloss er, dass es wohl das Beste sein würde, jetzt einfach absolut ehrlich zu sein. Rasch begann er – und wurde immer schneller: „Ichbinwohlichmeineichhabemichindichich…" Er stockte und senkte den Blick. _Wie dumm, wie dumm, wie dumm!_ : „Asuka …", er fühlte sich inzwischen richtig elend. Was musste sie nur von ihm denken! Er wollte es noch einmal versuchen. Es waren nur sieben Worte, die er aussprechen musste, dann hätte er das Schwerste hinter sich. Er hob wieder den Blick und sah ihr erneut in die Augen. Ihren Blick konnte er nicht deuten, doch war dies im Moment auch nicht wichtig. Jetzt zählte nur, dass er endlich einen klaren Satz herausbrachte. Er fokussierte sich auf das tiefe Blau ihrer Augen und sagte laut und deutlich:

„_Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Asuka!"_

Er sah wie sich ihre Wangen erneut verfärbten, ansonsten jedoch zeigte sie zunächst keine Reaktion. Leiser fuhr er fort: „Ich habe mich von meinen Gefühlen hinreißen lassen und dich deshalb geküsst. Doch ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht wieder tun werde! Bitte bleib trotz dieses Vorfalls hier in Morimiya!" Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht bereits etwas Gegenteiliges beschlossen hatte.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang blieb es still, dann verzog sich Asukas Mund zu einem Lächeln. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte Kou nun am allerwenigstens gerechnet. Besorgt sah er sie an. Asuka griff nach seinen Händen und fragte halblaut: „Du schwörst also, mich nie wieder zu küssen?" Kou nickte sofort, obwohl es ihm im Herzen wehtat, hatte es sich doch so gut angefühlt. Asuka grinste: „Okaaaay…., was aber, wenn ich dich bitte, es wieder zu tun? Würdest du dieser Bitte nachkommen?" Er sah sie verblüfft an. „Soll das eine Prüfung sein?" Sie erklärte energisch: „Es ist unhöflich, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten. Zuerst bist du dran, dann beantworte ich dir deine." Kou nickte und sagte dann unsicher: „Ich würde dir diese Bitte erfüllen, wenn ich sicher wäre, dass es dich glücklich machen würde." Asuka lächelte ihn an und sagte dann: „Nun zu deiner Frage: Nein, es war keine Prüfung. Ich könnte das von dir deshalb wollen, weil ich vielleicht ähnliche Gefühle für dich habe." Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und flüsterte: „Ich habe mich, glaube ich, auch in dich verliebt, Kou!" Bevor er ihre Worte ganz verarbeitet hatte, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. _Sie küsste ihn …_

Ohne nachzudenken schlang er seine Arme um sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Nach einigen Sekunden löste sich Asuka von ihm und lächelte ihn zufrieden an. Kou fühlte sich jedoch noch nicht entspannt. Leise fragte er: „Und jetzt, wie geht es nun weiter?" Asuka kicherte und lehnte sich an ihn: „Hmmm, nun, da wir jetzt offensichtlich ein Paar sind …", sie dehnte das Wort und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er errötete und wiederholte das Wort leise: „'Paar', klingt gut!" Asuka nickte und küsste ihn erneut: „Nun, ich würde sagen, voerst bleiben wir zusammen und schauen, was das Leben für uns bereithält?!" Kou nickte. Ein bisschen schwindlig vor Glücksgefühlen küsste er sie vorsichtig und raunte gegen ihren Mund: „Ich liebe dich, Asuka!" Sie lächelte, das konnte er spüren: „Ich dich auch, Kou!"

Nach diesem Kuss machten sie sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg. Spätestens am nächsten Schultag würden ihre Klassenkameraden und Freunde von der neuen Situation erfahren. Das machte beide etwas nervös, beeinträchtigte aber in keiner Weise das tiefe Glücksgefühl, das sie gerade in diesem Moment empfanden. Das warme Gefühl ihrer ineinander verschränkten Hände bescherte ihnen alles Glück der Welt.


End file.
